backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fomor/tips
Fomor pairs well with any monster because its buff makes it more helpful, especially monsters who primarily attack defensive towers so it can help them. When using Fomor to attack another base, keep it behind your other monsters because it has a ranged attack. It is also best to use monsters who attack defensive towers as a first wave attack to disable defences allowing Fomor and looter monsters to freely roam through the yard during the second wave without being killed. Fomor is designed to not get hit by land monsters, with its flying ability ,ranged low attack, and buff. If placed correctly, Fomor will follow your other monsters and buff them. It will attack any building that the other monsters are attacking. However this is limited to which groups of monsters are closest to it. *It will not follow monsters that are not within its Buff range. When all the monsters that Fomor was following dies it will start attacking the closest building. *Fomor will initiate "buff and follow" only when your other monster(s) are being hit. *Fomor doesn't buff itself. *Fomor's buff works like Putty Rage. *At level 3 and higher, Fomor flies and its ranged attacks out of range of all towers except Tesla, Sniper, Aerial Defense Tower, D.A.V.E. with rockets, eye-ra with airburst and Teratorns (note that Teratorns can't be bunkered). *Fomor takes the amount of 6,039,000 (All monsters to be fed are level 1) total goo cost to feed! (excluding bonus level's). *Be warned! if rocket D.A.V.E.s enter your yard with a Zafreeti, your Fomor would be useless and would die because Zafreeti could heal every shot your Fomor fired on the D.A.V.E. I prefer using Teratorns and maybe 2-3 Zafreeti along with level 3 and above Fomor, as it flies and only Sniper towers, Tesla towers and Aerial Defense towers shoot them only. Fomor may stop following monsters who target defensive towers and start attacking silos and resource gatherers. However, A level 6 Fomor, with 1 or 2 Zafreeti supporting it, can easily take out a wild monster yard without taking much damage. Attacking Tips When attacking a base with Fomor, simply prepare couple rocket DA.V.E.s or Teratorns. If there is nearby, make the bunker unfunctional by pebble bomb or twig missle then kill the Formor. Use a Pokey Bomb to destroy the base when attacking with Fomor. Use 1 Zafreeti and 126 Pokeys, use more than 1 Zafreeti if you want. This works great even without Zafreeti, but for really powerful bases use Zafreeti and rocket D.A.V.E.s and Teratorn when attacking. To ensure that your Fomor won't be the target of weapons that can hit him, take care to fling the monsters first and then the Fomor. Don't worry about Drull when defending; Fomor will kill it. Same with Gorgo but it will take longer due to Gorgo's high health (a lvl 6 Gorgo has a massive 200,000health). When attacking , make sure that there are no bunkers with Eye-Ra's with airburst. Another strategy you may use in case you cannot use a Pokey Bomb is to fill your housing with monsters like Ichi, Crabatron, or Project X to take out the towers that can harm Fomor (Tesla Towers, Sniper Towers, and Aerial Defense Towers). Also using 20 level 4 Bandito and Ichi with fomor will work. First fling in the Ichis then the Banditos and Formor. You might want to add in some Fangs to help destory the yard you are attacking quicker. A combination of putty will still be useful even if you have a Fomor. You might want to use putty rage on Bolts with teleportation or Brains with invisibility to destroy the Eye-Ras with airbursts. Try to single out the most important defences to the least and make sure your monsters that accompany your army are flung last. Another good strategy is to fill your housings with Ichis and fling them all with Fomor backing them, because the Ichis will be hard to kill.Another good thing to do is to send 3 Zafreeti's and 7 or more D.A.V.E.s and Fomor. Fomor will boost them and since Fomor has little health compared to other champions, Zafreetis can heal him. Fomor is for buffing,Drull is for attacking, and Gorgo is for defending. Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips Category:Fomor